This invention relates to electric motor manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to electric motor manufacturing equipment which is capable of simultaneously processing two or more electric motor parts.
There is increasing interest among electric motor manufacturers in electric motor manufacturing equipment which can be set up to process two or more different types of electric motor parts in a single production run (so-called mixed production). There is also increasing interest in equipment which achieves greater throughput by processing two or more parts simultaneously or substantially simultaneously. On the other hand, it is not desirable to increase the floor space occupied by the equipment because this increases space cost, increases the cost of whatever conveyor apparatus is used to carry parts throughout the system, increases parts travel time throughout the system, makes the system more difficult to observe, etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved apparatus for simultaneously processing multiple electric motor parts.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus for simultaneously processing multiple electric motor parts which may be the same or different, and which can be easily changed from time to time.
It is still another object of this invention to provide apparatus for simultaneously processing multiple electric motor parts without substantially increasing the floor space or conveyor run length required to similarly process electric motor parts one at a time.